Typical dynamic pressure exchangers may be configured for constant volume combustion. Some such dynamic pressure exchangers can include an inlet plate, an outlet plate spaced apart from the inlet plate along a central axis of the dynamic pressure exchanger, and a rotor drum positioned between the plates. The inlet plate provides an inlet port through which a flow of air and fuel pass into rotor passages formed in the rotor drum. The rotor drum receives and combusts the fuel-air mixture to produce hot high-pressure products as the rotor drum rotates about the central axis. The outlet plate provides an outlet port for the hot high-pressure products to exit the dynamic pressure exchanger.
Dynamic pressure exchangers can be used in gas turbine engines. In one example, dynamic pressure exchangers can provide at least part of a combustor used in a gas turbine engine. Such a dynamic pressure exchanger may receive compressed air from a compressor, may receive fuel from a fuel system, and may deliver combustion products to a turbine. However, dynamic pressure exchangers may be used in other suitable applications.